


Something to come home to.

by braeden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Daddy Derek, Daddy Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Marriage, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Twins, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braeden/pseuds/braeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long shift at work, Stiles is ready to get home and see his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to come home to.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsessedshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedshipper/gifts).



> Wrote this real quickly for a friend who was sad about something and I wanted to try and cheer her up. I hope she likes it!

There was a sound of shuffling feet and things being moved coming from the twin’s nursery. Stiles had just came home from a 24 hour shift at the police station and he was eager to see his family, take a shower, then head to bed. He stopped at the opened nursery door and smiled at the sight of Derek cradling one of their 4 week old twin boys. 

Derek looked up from what he was doing, placing folded baby blankets in the dresser drawer to be used for later, and caught Stiles staring at him. "How was work?" He asked while putting the last baby blanket away and shutting the drawer. Stiles shrugged. "The usual. Nothing exciting happens around here in the real world." Derek raised an eyebrow. "Real world?" Stiles nodded "I mean the human side of things. As long as nothing supernatural goes down I'm basically stuck behind a desk or ticketing speeders." Derek shifted the baby to his shoulder and Stiles's eyes moved towards the second baby sleeping in the crib. "He just went to sleep so unless you want to be up with him all night, and I'm guessing you don’t, I suggest you not move him." Derek said as he followed Stiles's gaze. 

Stiles chuckled. "Yeah. No. I'm going to bed. But first I wanted to see my babies and my insanely gorgeous husband." He smirked and walked from the door to where Derek was standing. 

He placed his hands on Derek’s hips and planted a kiss on his lips. He released Derek and moved his head to kiss the sleeping baby resting on Derek's shoulder. The baby started to whimper as if he were going to cry and Derek patted the baby on the back to quiet him down. Stiles smiled. 

Once the baby was quiet Derek went to put the newborn in his crib then joined stiles who had moved to the other twin's crib. Stiles leaned in and kissed the soft warm cheek of the baby boy and rubbed his hand on the baby's chest. The baby let out a sleepy breath and made sucking sounds in his sleep. Derek put an arm around Stiles's shoulder and stiles leaned into it and grinned up at the other man. "i love  
you." Derek’s face warmed and he pressed his nose into Stiles's. "I love you too." He waited a moment before finally saying "So how about that shower now that they're both asleep. hm?"


End file.
